


Behind Closed Doors

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a vampire who buys Dan as his own personal blood bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Think about if you want this to be Chaptered or left at this (:

Warnings: cursing, vampire related things (captive, blood drinking, etc)

The modern basement doors opened, showing a medieval styled room. Phil gasped at the coldness of the air. "You're keeping people down here? I'm dead, and I can feel how cold it is."

The other man, Dominik, rolled his eyes. "They're being punished. One tried to organize an escape again."

"Again?" Phil said, raising an eyebrow. "Not very professional, Dom." 

Dominik huffed, ignoring Phil's statement and leading him down further into the deep room. "Right. You get the escapee."

Phil sucked in a disbelieving breath. "What?! I didn't pay for one I'm going to lose in a week!" 

The other vampire smiled wickedly. "You didn't specify. Don't worry, he makes up for his incompetence through fucking rejuvenating blood." 

After a groan, Phil motioned for Dominik to bring out his human.  
The man disappeared into the area not brightened by the single candle, the sound of a struggle and chains coming undone and redone sounding from that direction.

Phil waited patiently, the idea of finally not having to go out every night to get food exciting him.

At last, Dominik emerged from the darkness, gripping a naked human by the shoulders. Their brown hair was long and matted and their skin covered in a layer of grime (except the neck, of course).  
"What's so special about this one?" Phil remarked, circling the boy. He stood tall, refusing to look the vampires in the eye.  
"You'll see. He's the best tasting, by far. His defiance lowers his price, that's why you're getting him cheap."

Phil nodded. "Alright. Come along, human. We have some getting to know eachother time." He grabbed his chains and yanked the defiant boy out of the room. "Nice doing business with you, Dom."

Phil led the boy through the halls of Dominik's modern house and outside, where a driver was waiting.  
They silently opened the door for the pair. Phil pushed the boy lightly into the car before following.

Phil scooted directly next to him, leaning into his ear. "So, human, what shall I call you? Baby? Kitten? Whatever you prefer." He purred.

The human visibly gulped. "D-Dan is my name."  
Phil merely hummed before sinking his teeth into the other's neck.  
Dan gasped. The vampire began to pull blood out of his neck, reveling in how great Dans blood actually was. Why had Dom given him up?  
The human moaned, lost in the mesmerizing feeling blood drinking gave humans.  
Once Phil was full, he pulled off, licking the wound. "Dominik was right, you're blood is fantastic."

Dan nodded, panting.  
"And the noises you make, baby, mmh, even more so."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Phil bought Dan, and Dan was growing restless. He hadn't been given any clothes, and was only allowed to take a two minute shower each day; Phil supervising of course.

It was on the third day that Dan worked up the courage to ask the question on his mind, moving his legs so the chains wrapped around his ankles would make a racket.

Phil appeared in the doorway, an amused expression painting his features. "Yes, baby?"

"Can I have some clothes, now?" He asked, annoyed.

Phil chuckled, leaning against the door frame and shamelessly running his eyes down the human's body. "I don't know... I kind of like you like this."

It took all of Dan's willpower not to lash out. He would be out of here soon.

"But I'm cold."

The vampire smirked. "I know a way to make you warm."

"Is it giving me clothes, because that'd be appreciated." Dan replied, rolling his eyes.

He was suddenly pressed down into the mattress, making him let out a squeal.

Phil's face was so close that he could pick out every color in his eyes. "You can be defiant all you want kitten, but you aren't getting free, nor are you going to be unchained."

A shaky breath was let out, giving Phil even more dominance.

The vampire grinned. "Now, how are you going to make it up to me?"

Knowing he had lost this round, Dan bared his neck.

Phil's mouth was immediately on the offered prize, nipping at it teasingly for a moment before sinking his teeth in.

Dan held back a moan, shoving a fist in his mouth to stop the noise from protruding from his lips.

His whole body warmed as the bliss spread from his head to his toes, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation.

"Feeling warmer?"

Before Dan could think, he nodded.

"Good." Then he was gone.

~


	3. Chapter 3

Phil appeared in the doorway of Dan's room once more. "I'm having some friends over today, kitty. You get to be unchained for a little while."

Dan, sleep deprived as he was, looked at him with a tired expression. "Why?"  
He croaked.

The vampire smirked. "They want to taste you. They don't believe me when I say how delicious you are." 

Dan's blood ran cold. "How many?" 

"Two others. They'll be here momentarily."   
The boy closed his eyes, tears threatening to overflow. "What, you're making me participate in a blood gang bang?"  
Suddenly, the chains around his wrists and ankles were gone, leaving him able to finally move. Dan wiggled around slightly, just to be sure it wasn't a dream.

Before Phil could respond, a voice cut across the room.  
"He looks fucking hot, Phil, you got a good fucking deal,"   
Both Dan and Phil looked to the source of the voice; Dan in dismay and Phil in anticipation.  
Two men were all crowded in the small space, lustful grins on their faces.

"This is Brent," Phil said, gesturing to the more built one. "And this is Alan."

"I don't really give a damn what their names are," Dan snapped.

They ignored him as Alan licked his lips. "He looks delicious, Phil." 

"Only I can touch his neck, understood?" 

Brent nodded distractedly, speaking for Alan as well. Both sped to Dan's side and bent down to their decided wrists before he could move. They sunk their teeth in agonizingly slowly.  
Dan arched his back in pain, grunting, but slowly came back down as the pleasure set in.

They drank for a minute, then Alan pulled off and licked the wound closed. A rivulet of Dan's own blood dribbled out off his mouth.  
Dan felt weak. Brent was still pulling blood out of him, quickening his pace.

"Brent!" Alan yelled.  
This caught Phil's attention. Rage coated his features as he strode over to the man and yanked him back by his hair. As soon as there was a lack of contact, Dan's vision swam. He could've sworn he saw the night sky on the ceiling. The human let out a weak gasp.  
"What have you done, Brent?!" Dan heard Phil roar. "Get. Out. NOW!"

Brent breathed heavily, staring at Dan lustfully.  
Alan looked at Phil with an apologetically scared smile. He nearly dragged the rabid vampire out of the room.  
As soon as they were gone, Phil rushed to Dan's side. "Hey, hey, look at me!" He yelped, completely out of character. He gently brought his hands to the human's face and made him face him.   
Dan's eyes were nearly rolling back in his head.  
Meanwhile, Dan only say blurs. He saw a black blur, probably Phil's hair, followed by all this red.   
He could tell the vampire was talking to him, but it sounded horribly far away.   
His wrists throbbed with pain. He tried not to move them.   
With one final spin, the world went black, and Phil's frantic babbling ceased.


End file.
